pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Vernon Aitkenhead
Elena Vernon Lauren Aitkenhead (born June 29, 1980, age 35, née Rosen) is a mumu, model and actor currently living in Fandom City Central. She is married to Adam Aitkenhead (32, lead singer in a band) and has 5 children. Lindsey (4), Penelope (12), Lucidia Rose (17), Beaver (9), and Nando (8). Backstory Elena was born as Elena Vernon on June 29, 1980 to unmarried parents Luke Rosen and Julie Andersen. She was the middle child of two brothers named Adam and Luke, Jr. and a sister named Willa Rose. As a child, Elena's parents intensely supported gender roles, and Adam and Luke were forced to join the baseball team and little Elena and Willa were forced to join cheerleading. The 4 children didn't want to do the activities, but they only did them to make their parents happy. As a child, Elena and her family were all raised in extreme poverty, and 5 years later, her mother died of a heart attack at 40. Her dad started to drink and take drugs to wash the sadness away and sometimes would abuse Elena and her siblings. In 1981, when she was 10, her and her siblings were taken custody of their Uncle Abe and Aunt Frances. She was sure she would live a happy life from now on. As a young girl, Elena loved her school, Lakoren Elementary. She loved her teachers, the work, friends, and more. She started to act for her school plays, and she was so good in one play (Rapunzel), she even landed herself a major role in the 1983 movie ''The Troller ''as the main character Eileen Snow, a teenage girl being stalked by a troll named Jesús Tyler Horkos (played by Michael Hornsby). Her family even afforded an actual house, food, and clothes. And that is when Elena decided to pursue acting. And that is just what she did. In highschool, 13 year old Elena attended Riverbrum High, until the end of grade 8 when it was burned down and completely demolished. Then, she went to Penguin City, a small city in Fandom City, to see her older half sister, Larissa, and she showed Elena Penguin City High. There, Elena graduated and finished her education. She then moved back to Fandom City Central, and went to college for a few months, where she met Adam Aitkenhead, and they got married within 2 months and their oldest child, Lucidia Rose, was born less than a year later on April 30, 1998. Over the years, they had 4 more children. One day, she was having coffee with a childhood friend, when a photographer noticed her, and asked her if she wanted to partake in a fashion show at the Fandom City Central Fashion HQ. Elena agreed, and it was then when she started modeling. She then graduated from college and Adam and her moved into a huge mansion, where they continue to live today. In 2013, she, Adam and the children adopted an uppie which they named Butterscotch. Now, Elena is 44, and lives with her husband, children and uppie happily. Filmography Trivia *In "Untouchable", her name was accidentally written as "Ellen Aitkenhead". Gallery 2644540.png|Elena as a pookie. 3018620_orig.png|Elena as a biggy. 3366884.png|Her eldest daughter, Lucidia. ElenaSig.png|Elena's signature. Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:TechnologyPookie's fanons Category:Tech's stuff